beso
by joya blanca
Summary: Al ver el fracaso romantico de Tai, Agumon se pregunta si le pasara lo mismo a el. Palm cansada de la tristesa de su amigo tomara cartas en el asunto. (Agumon x Biyomon) (palmon x gabumon)


Beso.

Digimon no me pertenece

Tai había perdido de manera total ante Matt, Sora se quedo con el rubio.

Pero...¿el debía correr la misma suerte?, ¿acaso los digimon y los humanos comparten la misma suerte?, tenían un lazo por lo que no podía descartar nada...

Eso se preguntaba Agumon triste sentado en una roca, en isla fire, en el digimundo.

-¿que pasa?, ¿comiste una fruta mala?

Palmon se sentó a su lado, curiosa.

-no soy adivina...¿es por biyo?

El en silencio contesto con la cabeza que si.

-¿por que no se lo dices?

-por que me va a rechazar...como Sora hizo con Tai.

-¡hay tonto!...eso no tiene nada que ver.

Con sus lianas saco una fruta que le dio a su comelón amigo para animarlo.

-No estamos pegados a nuestros humanos, que Matt este con Sora no significa que Gabumon este con Biyomon.

Aun triste el ser digital con forma de dinosaurio, mordió la fruta. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera verdad.

-no lo creo.

-¿eres o no el digimon del valor?

A decir verdad, últimamente el no se sentía muy "valiente" que digamos..

-si pero...

-¡pero nada!

Palmon tenia claro lo que su amigo sentia por su amiga. Lo quisiera el o no, esto iva a solucionarse hoy, sin falta. De improviso la flor antropomórfica lo agarro de un brazo, jalándolo hasta el interior de la jungla...

* * *

Mientras tanto...Biyomon y Gabumon aprovechaban de pescar en un lago que Gomamon les recomendó. Esto ponía a Biyomon de buen humor, que ya hacia tiempo que no comía pescado fresco (solo enlatado)...

-suerte que el papà de Matt me presto su caña de pescar.

-yep...y que la mamá de Sora me prestara la suya, ni sabia que pescara.

Era un buen lugar para pescar, Gabumon ya podía saborear el pescado frito..

-¿escuchaste eso?

Ellos dejaron las cañas en un lugar seguro, poniéndose serios..

-fuerte y claro.

Preparándose para cualquier enemigo que apareciese , pusieron atención en unos arbustos.

* * *

-hola amigos...¡camina!

-¡auch!...¡no me tires tanto!..¡camino tan rápido como puedo!

-quejote.

Palm salio de ellos saludando alegremente, jalando a Agu detrás de ella.

-como Mimi dice ...Hello, ¿que tal va la pesca?

-Genial, la mamá de Sora me enseño unos buenos trucos.

-¡maravilloso!...saben tengo una duda.

Todos la miraron curiosos, en especial bi quien le parecía extraño que su amiga cambiara el tema tan bruscamente. Pero dejo a su compañero de pesca, hacer la pregunta...

-¿duda?, ¿sobre que?

-bueno gab...se trata de los besos.

El lobo digital miro a su amigo...

-¿de que se trata todo esto?

-¿y por que me preguntas a mi?, me viene arrastrando colina abajo durante horas.

La digimon de la inocencia , con una dulce sonrisa (también liberando al digimon de Tai), continuo su pregunta...

-El otro día leí que en muchas culturas el beso no se practica, pero en la cultura occidental si...bla.. ...pero los científicos dicen que es para oler las feromonas del compañero...ya saben, saber si es "conveniente"

-eso será en los humanos...

-¡exacto B!... ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor...

La flor antropomórfica se puso en pose de pensador , algo coqueta...

-...¿se han preguntado si eso se aplica a nosotros?

-eso no se puede saber.

-te equivocas lobito...podemos averiguarlo...tu con el y tu conmigo.

Coqueta apunto a los 3 impactados, colocando un dedo apuntando a sus labios.

-¡¿estas loca?!

-¿que pasa agumon?...¿te da miedo?

El corazón del ser naranja golpeaba en su pecho , mirando a la preciosa chica rosada enfrente de el.

-yo...yo lo haré.

-bien dicho, eso es ¡girl power!...¿y que me dicen ustedes chicos?, ¿se atreven?

Para sorpresa de todos , gabumon acepto el reto. Agu sentía que su corazón si se saldría de su pecho.

-tomare eso como un si. Ya que todos estamos deacuerdo...

Sin perder tiempo la flor pensante con su lianas agarró al lobo digital, besándolo...A pesar del comportamiento poco gentil de la digimon de la inocencia, al cortes digimon de la amistad no pareció molestarle.

-sabes gab...yo aun no estoy muy segura, ¿quieres ir a otro lado a repetirlo?

-yeah.

La singular pareja se alejo entre los arbustos, dejándolos solos.

* * *

¿Que debía hacer?, ¿besarla o no? Si la besaba ahora quedaría que solo lo hizo por la tonta duda de palm y si no lo hace muy probablemente jamás ocurra.

¡Rayos! ¿por que estas cosas debían ser tan difíciles?, las peleas y la comida para eso era bueno. Esto de las parejas era su talón de Aquiles. Si Tai hubiera triunfado en lo amoroso le podría preguntar, pero como no...

-esteeeeeeee...¿no se supone que debemos besarnos?

La tímida voz de la monstruo enfrente de el , lo regreso a la actualidad..

-no tienes que hacerlo.

-¿que?...¿no quieres?

¡¿Por que debía verse hermosa incluso triste?!..Esto hacia más difícil decirle que no.

-si...ejem...no, no quiero que sea para contestar una duda de palm.

-tampoco quiero hacerlo por eso, quiero hacerlo por que tu...tu...me gustas.

¡¿Escucho bien?!...acaba de decirle que le gusta. Rascándose la cabeza con sus garras, tratando de entender..

-yo pensé que tu...ya sabes...

Molesta, la digimon del amor se puso las manos o alas en las caderas.

-¿gab y yo?...fiuuuuuu...primero Sora y ahora tu, ¿por que todo el mundo cree que por Matt y Sora son novios, nosotros debemos serlo también?, es algo que jamás entenderé.

-entonces...

-aja...solo amigos.

Entonces ellos...

* * *

-...se besaron.

Veemon y armadillomon miraban con desconfianza a Patamon...

-no te creo nada...Mucho menos con el modo en que contaste la historia.

-es cierto arm...estaba volando cerca cuando ocurrió. Incluso las cosas que pensaban, ellos mismos me las contaron cuando les pregunte.

-no es por nada pat...pero me cuesta creer que...

Los ojos de veemon se abrieron como platos al ver la pareja que venia caminando..

-¿ven?...se los dije.

Completamente enamorados, Agumon y Biyomon paseaban de la mano , dándose besitos.

El digimon de la esperanza sonreía , no solo al ver la felicidad de sus amigos sino también por que Armadillomon y Veemon le habían apostado un pastel de chocolate, a que esos dos jamás estarían juntos.

Sonrió aun más al ver a Gabumon y Palmon en igual situación. No por la felicidad de sus amigos sino también por que Armadillomon y Veemon le habían apostado unas galletas de arroz a que esos dos tampoco estarían juntos.


End file.
